summerset_islefandomcom-20200213-history
Version Data
<~ Version 1.0 * Summerset Isle Released on Nexusmods.com Version 1.1 * Fixed a minor issue with Cloudrest pond * Fixed bad lighting template in one of the Lillandril cellars Version 1.3 * Fixed incorrect water LOD type Version 1.35 * Fixed a mod breaking bug Version 1.4 * Summerset Isle 1.4 beta released on Patreon. * Land improvements (less open grassy fields, added ground diversity in areas, utilized early reference photo archives to enhance some lackluster areas, some areas still open as there are heavy resource usage, optimization was factored as per usual.) * 1 New World to explore. * New custom 2k sand texture. (zero tessellation) * Additional map markers for unique, previously unmarked areas. * Several legendary creatures added. * More enemy/creature spawn areas. * Additional player home with small note quest to obtain. * Lighting enhancements to important locations. (Credit to Halo) * Custom asset rework for enhanced lighting. (Credit to Halo) * 12 Additional summons. * 2 New creatures. * 2 Additional destruction spells. * 5 New Enchantments. * Enhanced some existing summons. * 1 New tile-set. * 7 New Weapons. * 59 new dungeons/caves/interiors. * Expanded a few existing cells. * 3 new encounter classes. * All NPC inventories updated. * Updated many AI packages to have more people on pathways where suitable. * 2 new recipes. * Lovira Falls will be an attainable player home. * 3 new mini bosses. * Taller ceilings in some cells. * 3 new merchants. * Teleport spells with greater functionality. (able to teleport in more areas) * Map #2 full revamp of clutter/locations/land decor. * 2 New harvest-ables. * 4 New music tracks. * 42 New voice acted characters. * 2280 New lines of dialogue. * 65,500+ edits and improvements based on TESVEdit * No longer uses base game VendorGold leveled lists for maximum compatibility. * Bsa optimized for lighter install. (Credit to Halo, improved performance for lower end pcs) * Rare spinning tree issue fix. (Credit to Halo) * Minor clipping/floating and gaps fix. * Minor spelling errors fix. * Improper clothing flags fix. * Sylwia fix. * Correctly generated regions. * Update to all regions to add immersive area specific ambient sounds and weather. * ITM records (not a bug, TESVEdit is listing 2254 empty cells) (Credit Halo) * Fixed a harmless script error with Yassanaro. (Did not cause any problems.) * Fixed a harmless script error calling on a vanilla wall script in Lillandril Dungeons (Did not cause any problems.) * Fixed new disease not hitting targets. * Navmesh reworked in some areas to be better optimized. * Improved collision on Cloudrest stairs (player and NPCs won't get stuck) * Silyndri's Pass exit fixed. * Manor Keep Purple note fixed. * Corrected some AI that was not successful * Tusamircil's Passage, better pathing for companions. * Nirn Scar Pass, better pathing for companions. * Improved deadlands ground cover texture. Version 1.5 (Not available yet) * 14 New, fully voiced quests * 3 new creatures * 7 new weapons * Elder Daedric weapons full set * 2 New factions * 4 new mini-bosses * 25 new Dungeons/interiors * 29 custom voiced Merchants * Custom voiced Dremora * 34 new voiced characters * 11 new music tracks * 1028 new lines of dialogue * 4 new skill books * 4 new spells * 8 new ingredients * 19 new foods * 12 new harvestibles integrated into the world * 202 new decoration assets * New containers with new leveled lists * All cooking stations in Summerset Isle replaced with custom models * All bedrolls in Summerset Isle replaced with custom models * All anvils in Summerset Isle replaced with custom models * Hundreds of vanilla Solitude assets in Summerset Isle replaced with custom models * Redecorated dozens of cells with new assets. More attention to quest related cells * Redecorated Sedicar world with new assets and architecture * Extended Crystal Tower with 2 more cells * Shimmerene Mages Guild Master's Tower now attainable * Some clipping fixes on rocks * More expressions added to NPCs * lite re-meshing some navmesh * Deleted blue eyes spell from bloody skeletons * Enhanced lighting in Abandoned Farmhouse * Enhanced existing Summerset Isle loot lists * Updated crime factions for merchants * Added proper collision to new counters * Additional clutter outside of Mandas * Lowered floating clovers by Mandas * Collision fix Lillandril Docks * Added proper emotions to William and Syrius * Grammar fix to King Nelonaro * Grammar fix to Riminil * Reduced cell usage in Sunhold by 14% * Added additional clutter to Sunhold Areas * New LOD for three world spaces. (Less item popping in to view, better maps) * Repacked the BSA with the new assets * Many NPC's Edited to utilize new voices * Many NPCs that were previously flagged as essential, unflagged and not essential * Crime Faction updated for Thalmor guards * Shimmerene court house properly populated to reflect Summerset Isle lore * 1 new sector in Manor Keep (Battle Halls) * All Deer and Elk replaced with a warmer climate variant * All merchants except two using custom voices now. * Elder Daedric weapon and armor sets are now unique.